Undeniably True
by sh-nibbles
Summary: It started slowly, but soon their feelings made themselves evident. They wanted each other, craved it even, and no-one would stand in their way to get it.  Will be trying to stick to the books in some fashion, but obviously somethings will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys, this is my new fanfic, I'm going to actually try and stick to this one. It will get quite lemony in the future, any who enjoy J

Chapter 1

A sigh filled the otherwise silent room. The only other sound filling the air came from the warm fire under the mantle piece, it emitted a lovely orange glow that bounced off the walls and made the dark, dusty library of Grimmauld place feel comfortable to the two occupants, or at least one of them anyway.

Hermione was curled up on one of the large faded red leather chairs in the centre of the room, her mind deeply engrossed in a thick 6th year Transfiguration text that she had purchased from Diagon Alley only the day before. On the arm of the chair rested a long piece of parchment, covered in her curly handwriting. Each of the professors had set them essays on the topics they would be beginning at their return to Hogwarts so they would have a head start on the topics. Hermione's of course was at least a foot longer than the required length, and well above standard, but she still poured over it, concerned that it wasn't up to a high enough standard. She breathed out another long sigh.

The other occupant of the room let out a low growl, looking up from the 'Potions Monthly' he had been trying to concentrate on. The witch's sighing was beginning to get on his slowly fading patience. "Miss Granger, would you please attempt to halt that incessant sighing, I have very little patience and you are slowly diminishing what's left of it."

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration text into the dark eyes of her Potions professor, he looked annoyed to say the least. "Sorry sir I'm just worried about this Transfiguration essay, I still feel it's missing so-"

"Miss Granger, as I said before, kindly _shut up_." Her face dropped back down to her essay, she looked slightly downhearted at this, "_That silenced the annoying chit_…" Snape thought.

A large portion of the Order of the Phoenix had been asked by Dumbledore to remain at Grimmauld place for safety and so that they could plan for Voldemort's demise and much to Snape's dismay, he had to spend every waking moment with the Golden-Trio that he so despised. At first it wasn't too bad, he was able to hide away in the small library for most of the day, reading and researching for anything that may help the cause, managing to reduce the amount he had to see the others to meals times only. But then _she _walked in one day and evaded his space and peace. While most of the time she was reasonably quiet, her very presence annoyed him and she would occasionally offer up the most annoying of questions which he would dismiss with a grunt and a harsh look.

He looked up once more from the article he was reading and allowed his eyes to pass over her face for a moment. The light from the fire shone lightly on the side of her face and her brow was furrowed deep in concentration. Her hair was tied loosely in a ponytail, a few of her honey curls had managed to escape their binding and hung down in front of her face. For a moment, Snape felt the need to reach forward and tuck it behind her ear. He shook his head and dismissed the thought instantly. _"The heat must be getting to my head…"_

He rose in an abrupt manner and tossed his read magazine onto his now unoccupied chair. The unexpected noise made Hermione jump slightly, inhaling air sharply as she did so. Snape looked down at her and noticed that there was now a rather large line of ink across the bottom of her parchment. Snape smirked, she would have to re-write the essay again. "_Serves her right for disturbing my peace in the first place.." _

Before Hermione could say anything to her potion's master about her now ruined essay, he exited the room. "UGH, that man! He has the manners of a pigeon!" She looked down at the parchment which she had spent the last 5 hours slaving over and let out a deep sigh, she would have to re-write it all and her wrist was already stiff from the work. "He didn't even have the courtesy to apologise!" she exclaimed to no-one in particular. Anger bubbled deep in her and threatened to spill, fuming at the knowledge that if the incident had occurred with the recipients in opposite places, she would have been hexed to pieces before even beginning to utter the word 'sorry'. She was starting to understand why Harry and Ron hated the greasy bat so much.

Snape was now sat in the kitchen, the time had escaped him, and it was now well past eleven. A large majority of the occupants were asleep, and he was alone at last. He went to one of the worn wooden cupboards and pulled out a tumbler, which he set upon the table beside him before taking a seat on the uncomfortable and cold seat of the chair. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, taping it once with his wand, it returned to its' full size, and he decanted the bottle of Fire whiskey. He poured himself a healthy amount of the strong golden liquid, quickly letting the liquid touch his lips and slide down his throat. He savoured the burning sensation - it let him know he was still alive.

Snape looked up from the hard, smooth surface of the table, bringing his mind away from a thought he had already forgotten and noticed the Granger girl stood in the doorway. She didn't look best pleased. Snape gulped down another greedy helping of the liquid before turning to speak to her, he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Miss Granger, do you find yourself so irritating that your own friends have abandoned you, and in finding this you felt the need to come and annoy _me_..?" He was going to have a little fun with this…

AN: So hope you enjoyed the rather slow start. Bare with me and I promise many a lemon to make tasty tasty lemonade, and of course the fun little fight between Snape and Hermione coming up in chapter 2! Please hit that little review button, I'd love to know if you're enjoying it and whatnot! Thanks for reading J


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the mega slow update, but I'm in the middle of exams at the moment and I'm swamped with revision. Bad times indeed. Any who, here is a new chapter! Hope everyone enjoys.

Snape looked at the girl's face, waiting to see the anger flash across her face that he was waiting for, but it never came. Instead, her eyes glazed over and tears slowly began to fall from her eyes like water down a window.

"I.."

Before he could finish his sentence Hermione fled from the room. That wasn't quite the reaction he had expected, obviously he had hit a somewhat delicate nerve. He sighed and poured yet another hefty serving of the Fire Whiskey before chugging it down. The bottle was getting close to the half way mark, and he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol clouding his mind.

"I must be bloody mad.."

He lifted his body up from the uncomfortable chair. His body was stiff from sitting on the hard wood for so long and he felt unsteady on his feet. In a not so graceful manner, he managed to manoeuvre himself out of the room and up the first floor of the creaky house.

He stopped outside of what he believed to be Miss Granger's room and pressed his ear up to the door. The door was quite thick, but he could hear the sniffles of the girl who was obviously still crying. He paused for a moment, as if debating his actions, quickly shaking his head before rapping sharply on the door.

"Uh.. Who is it.. Snnf… I'm uh busy."

"Miss Granger I know full well that you aren't _busy _as you put it, I'm coming in"

He allowed himself a few brief moments to put on his usual harsh and collected front before pushing the door open and striding in, allowing his cape to billow around his body in the usual fashion. He walked to the end of her bed and looked down at her form.

She was sat on her bed in a pair of shorts that covered her rounded rear and stopped at the top of her thighs. Her legs were crossed thin fabric of the shorts stretched quite tightly across her most intimate area. She wore a white vest top with the shorts which drooped low on her chest and clung tightly to her flat stomach and waist. The black lace of her bra peaked over the top of her vest, and Snape could make out the form of the creamy smooth globes that were her now well formed breasts.

She looked up at him, her hair now hung loose and fell around her shoulders, she ran her fingers through the honey curls, sweeping them back out of her face. Her eyes looked red and puffy, and tissues lay crumpled and discarded on her bed. She was obviously quite upset.

"Now, Miss Granger, it is not in my usual manner to be concerned at the wellfare of such an annoying chit.."

Her eyes flashed angrily at him.

"..but you seem to have been rather affected by my comment, and I want an explanation. Now."

She broke eye contact with him, her eyes focused on the desk that lay in the corner of the room behind him. It was true, she had been upset at the comment, she had kept the argument between herself and Ron that had happened the day before quiet, not even Harry knew. Snape's comment had brought the hurt emotions back up to the surface, and the tears didn't cease to fall. She pulled on the bottom of her vest, she felt awkward at the prospect of discussing the argument with her snaky Potion's master and began fidgeting.

"Well, yesterday me and Ronald had an argument, he said some quite hurtful things and well your earlier comment seemed to well.. Bring it all back I suppose."

He sneered, the red head never did seem to have the capacity to consider other being's emotions.

"Miss Granger, if I may, Weasley isn't exactly the most compassionate of beings. He doesn't deserve your tears. And I myself apologise for the rather harsh comment earlier."

She managed a smile at him, though with her watery eyes, threatening to pour at any moment. For a moment, he wished he could wipe them away with his thumb, though the tears did make her eyes sparkle in a beautiful way.

He walked out the room quickly before his mind allowed the thoughts to develop further. He blamed the alcohol, she was a student, only just a sixth year none-the-less. He mentally kicked himself for ogling the girl's body, a mental picture flashed across his mind for a brief moment and he felt his cock twitch in his trousers.

"_Cold shower it is then"_ he thought mentally. They still had a week before the return to Hogwarts, and he felt that staying in such close proximity to the Granger girl wasn't going to end well.

"_Where the hell has all of this come from..?"_

AN: Sorry it's not mega long, but as I said revision is beckoning. I'd really love to hear what everyone thinks about the story. I think it would encourage me to write a lot more! Thanks J


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So exams are now finished, bad news is I now have a tonne of course work beckoning to be done T_T. But I thought I'd get a new chapter out quickly so, enjoy!

It was the day that Severus, and several of the other witches and wizards in Grimmauld Place were due to return to Hogwarts. He was glad for it, the past week had been an absolute nightmare. He had tried to avoid Miss Granger at all costs, making sure to stay in his rooms most of the day, and take dinner when he knew that everyone else was either busy or asleep. Despite his efforts, his god forsaken mind insisted on showing images of the girls scantily clad body in his sleep. Last night, it seemed had been no different.

Snape was yet to rise out of bed, it was barely 6 o clock, and he had woken rather abruptly from his dream involving a certain pair of Brown eyes staring up at him from her knees. He glanced down, sighing at the noticeable rise in the bed sheets from his growing erection that was begging to be taken care of.

Snape prided himself on few things, but one thing that he did pride himself on was his self-control and ability to ignore some of the more attractive students at Hogwarts. He never would have thought himself to be a lecherous teacher, getting horny over the sight of a bit of flesh. However, he found that Granger seemed to be breaking down these barriers.

He grunted before wrapping his hand around his long cock. He could let slip this once, Granger would never know so it wasn't hurting anyone.

He shut his eyes and let his hand run up and down the length of his shaft; images of the girl on her knees with her small mouth wrapped around him ran across his mind, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. A final image of his cum covering her face crossed his mind, the thought of it being deliciously licked up by her tongue and swallowed finished him off, and his hot seed shot out.

"Merlin.." He sighed, that was certainly the best wank he'd had in a while. Though, he couldn't help but feel a little dirty at the thought that he'd just got himself off over a student, but he was sure it would pass. Now he needed to concentrate on the long day ahead of him.

Hermione awoke begrudgingly, it was early, and the sun wasn't yet high in the sky. She could hear birds tweeting sweetly outside in the tree that was visible from her room. A small smile graced her lips, today she was going back to Hogwarts, she could hardly wait. She threw her thin duvet off her small form, allowing the still cool air to hit her bare flesh. She pushed herself off the bed, striding over to her adjoined bathroom.

She climbed into the shower and allowed the hot water to drench her wild curls and fall down her body. It was heaven, and she felt like she could stay like it for hours. But she couldn't, she had a great deal to do before leaving and couldn't really spend the time indulging in the bliss of the warm water. She bent over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, pouring a large glob of it into her hand. She poured it onto the top of her head, slowly rubbing it through her wet hair, piling it all up till it was covered in the Strawberry smelling suds. Tipping her head back and washing it out, she poured a healthy amount of conditioner, that was needed to even attempt to control the mane of hair. She grinned to herself, she really was Gryffindor through and through.

While the conditioner was left in her hair, she picked up her body wash, and poured some into her hands. She started off rubbing it onto her chest, running her hands all over her bare breasts. They had gotten quite large recently, and were becoming more and more sensitive to her touch. She moaned slightly, enjoying the sensation of her soapy hands teasing her erect nipples. She ran her hands down, washing herself all over. She still had to leave the conditioner for another minute or two, and felt her hands drifting down to her smooth folds. She quickly found her clit, and started running two fingers over it in small circles, she felt the pressure building up more and more and stopped. She enjoyed teasing herself, and she was sure she would be wet all day.

She quickly washed the conditioner out of her hair before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her form. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her wand, which she had left on the basin, using a quick drying spell on her hair and body before continuing to get ready for the long day ahead.

Snape was quickly growing frustrated, there were far too many of the Weasley children running around like headless chickens for one thing. He looked up from the black coffee in front of him to see Ron, the youngest of the Weasley boys standing before him, he looked panicked to say the least.

"Er… You haven't seen my wand anywhere have you?"

Snape snorted, " You aren't honestly telling me that you've misplaced your most important and most _dangerous _tool have you boy? Because if you have, then you're more foolish and insolent than you first led me to believe if that's possible."

Ron's face quickly grew a bright red that would challenge the hair on his head "… take that as a no then" he muttered.

Snape let out a low growl and watched the boy walk in a sulk. How he ever passed any of his O.W.L's was beyond him. He was about to go back to his hot coffee when Granger walked in. He pressed his head into his palm, a sharp headache was beginning to thud and threatened to grow further simply from her presence. Let alone the fact that he felt his cock stirring in his trousers from his earlier "thoughts".

"Ah Professor Snape! I Haven't seen you all week, I've been _dying to ask you something, have you got a minute..?"_

"_I don't really have a choice do I Miss Granger?"_

"_Well sir, I know it's a bit premature, but I was wondering if there was any chance you could have a quick look at this Potion's essay before we hand it in, only I want to make sure it's perfect, and I'm sure you'd be able to help me out with it..?_

"_Miss Granger, are you actually implying that you want me to begin to mark essays before the start of term, because if you are, then to be quite frank I'm going to have to admit you St. Mungos."_

"_Sir… I don't quite understand?"_

"_I'm implying you're mad girl, kindly get out of my sight before I do something I regret." He smirked to himself, watching as she all but ran from him. Though, he had to admit that she did look very attractive when she was scared, he'd have to remember that for future reference. _

…_..._

_Ten hours, it had been ten depressingly long hours, but Snape was finally sat back in the privacy of his chambers at Hogwarts. The students weren't due to arrive for another hour or so, and he felt the need for a glass of wine before needing to endure the sorting feast. _

_He lent back in his chair, pressing the cool glass to his lips and allowed the deep red wine to trickle down his throat, and let out a sigh. He was glad to be free from trying to teach the dunderheads that the other staff members liked to call students Potions this year. It wasn't that he didn't like the subject, far from it, it was more the fact that very few who came through the school held any interest in the challenging subject, resulting in many injuries and poor results all around. _

_His thoughts began to drift around the few students who were competent enough to actually succeed in his previous classes, and found himself again thinking of the Granger girl. A frustrated growl escaped his lips, he really couldn't allow this to go on any longer, it just wasn't acceptable behaviour. He set down the glass on the oak desk in front of him and rose to walk to the great hall, his robes billowing behind him. _

_AN: So back to school they go. Obviously more to come in the next chapter, (which will be written faster with reviews). A big thank-you to the reviews I have gotten so far, I'm glad people are enjoying it! _


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank-You for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're all enjoying it! (I'm still confused as to why the last quarter of chapter 3 came up in Italics though …) I have a bit more time on my hands to write now, so you should be getting updates more regularly (in theory). Anyway, here's chapter 4!

The Great Hall was buzzing with the sound of chatter from students old and new alike, the sorting had already taken place, and everyone was tucking into the lavish meal in front of them. Many of the new first years; particularly the muggle-born, were in awe as to how the food seemed to appear from thin air.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sat around the middle area of the Gryffindor table. Harry held a bloody tissue against his nostrils.

"Harry, _honestly_, can you not go five minutes without getting injured?" said Hermione whilst trying to get a better look at his nose, not stopping until she deemed it to be properly mended.

"Yeah mate… what were you doin' around Malfoy anyway? Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and Gina swatted the back of his head with her open palm.

"Ron! Mum would have a fit if she saw you talking with food in your mouth. It's revolting!" Ron just shrugged his shoulders and carried on shovelling the food into what the others could only deem to be a black hole.

Snape sat eating his food, paying little heed to the staff around him, grunting occasionally at Slughorn's attempts to engage him in conversation about his favourite type of cauldron to brew in.

"_How anyone could stand his presence is beyond me…" _Snape thought.

He lifted the goblet of Pumpkin Juice from the table and drank deeply from it, surveying the room as he did so. He noticed Potter and his group of moronic friends laughing over something the younger Weasley girl had said, and refrained from rolling his eyes. He would be glad to see the back of them.

His eyes lingered on the Granger girl for a few seconds, noticing how pretty she looked when she laughed. She must have felt his eyes watching her, as she lifted her head from the table and scanned the row of staff before locking her eyes with his. It took all his will-power to pull his face into a snarl, prompting the girl to quickly break the contact and turn back to her friends.

"_Well that was rather odd." _Hermione thought to herself.

The eye contact with her professor had only been brief, but it had made a shiver run down her spine, causing small Goosebumps to cover her arms, despite the warmth of the large room. Her mind lingered on Snape's dark eyes for a while, remembering their depth, as if he was peering into her very core.

" 'Mione-!"

Hermione shook her head, banishing the thoughts from her mind and looking over to Ron.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, you were miles away then! We were just askin' you whether you were up for a little wizard's chess in the common room tonight?"

Hermione sighed, " Firstly Ron, you know I find that game to be completely barbaric! Secondly, I have my first prefect's rounds tonight, so I'll be out for a while and I'd like to put the finishing touches on my Charms essay before I leave."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Lessons haven't even started yet and you're already panicking over homework, c'mon live a little 'Mione!"

Hermione glared at him, she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped when she noticed the entire room had been overcome with the silence that indicated the beginning of Dumbledore's speech. Her mind began to wonder again, she had heard the speech many times now and was rather bored by it. Her mind brought her back to thoughts of Snape, she chanced a glance in his direction and studied him for a moment. He was quite handsome she thought, and she felt herself growing wet at the thought of his skilled hands. She was still feeling quite turned on from her little "play" in the shower earlier, and resisted the urge to tease herself right there. She started thinking of how Snape could tease her, how he would hit just the right spots and make her orgasm positively delicious. She quivered in her seat slightly, before turning to try and focus her attention back on the headmaster. This wasn't going to be an easy year.

Later on, when the feast had ended and all students were safely in the confines of their individual house dormitories, Hermione set out on her first patrol of the year. She wandered the corridors, which were dark and eerie in comparison to their normal golden glow of the daylight. The light from the tip of her wand, emitted from a hastily cast "_lumos" did nothing to calm her nerves. She could heat the portraits whispering to one another, and it distracted her from scanning the otherwise bare corridors. _

_So far, other than the quite irrational fear that she was feeling, the patrol had been quite boring. Trudging forward, she began to let her thoughts wander back to the earlier images of Snape's hands teasing her wet folds, stroking her clit and making her cum. She quickly felt herself getting wet again, and was desperate to end her frustration. _

_She walked slightly further along the corridor, and found a small alcove where the paintings couldn't see her, she sat down on the cold floor, placing her wand beside her. She pulled her skirt up her thighs and over her bottom, gasping slightly and the feel of the cold floor against her smooth skin and parted her legs wide, relishing the feeling of the cold air against her hot skin before allowing her fingers to seek out her wanting clit, she was very glad of her earlier decision to go without underwear. Her professor's image dominated her thoughts. She moaned and gasped thinking of his strong form pinning her down and taking her roughly, unmercifully pumping into her wet core, thrusting her fingers in and out of herself repeatedly at the image ingrained in her mind._

_She felt her orgasm wash over in waves and moaned loudly she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, furthering her pleasure more, her eyes forced shut in the hope that she could retain the image that was giving her such an amazing orgasm. Caught up in her pleasure, she didn't notice the quick and heavy footsteps along the corridor, and the face of a rather shocked professor from seeing the girl writhing in passion._

"_..Merlin." _

_AN: Hope that wasn't too mean leaving it where I did ¬_¬;; Hope you enjoyed it though. If you just look slightly below where I'm writing, you'll see that lovely review button. Kindly push it, it makes me a happy bunny, and it means quicker writing if I think you're enjoying it! _


End file.
